


Wardrobe Mishaps

by Bexchu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, I wrote this as an apology for the Rei angst, NSFW, Other, idk how we got here but we did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexchu/pseuds/Bexchu
Summary: He wasn't entirely sure on the finer details but having the transfer student between his legs was a dream come true; it didn't matter how it happened, just that it was.





	Wardrobe Mishaps

You knocked on the door Rei had swiftly retreated to immediately after his live, which was odd seen as he was normally bursting with energy and had even been known to sweep you off of your feet. At first you waited, thinking that maybe he had been running to the toilets, but 15 minutes lead to half an hour and now it had been 45 long minutes and the rest of Undead were getting antsy about staying in their costumes for so long and came to you complaining that Rei had locked himself in their dressing room. Pressing your ear to the door you could hear him scurrying around after you knocked. “Sakuma-senpai?” No response. Calling his name again the only sound you managed to pick up was a faint whimper. All kinds of thoughts ran through your mind at this, trying to interpret what was going on from something so small. Was he crying? Was he hurt? For a brief moment you had wondered if he was doing something you really shouldn’t be thinking about. “_____-chan, please. You must leave, I-I’ll be out soon”

Snapping back to reality you thumped the door one more time before giving him a warning. “I’m going to count to 5 and then I’m coming in. “ As you began to count down he yelped, begging for you to do anything but that; unfortunately you were too worried about him to even care as you retrieved the master key he had temporarily entrusted you with from your bag. The sight you were met with when you opened the door was really not what you had expected at all; Sakuma Rei with his pants around his ankles, legs covered in white talc and on closer inspection you noticed a couple of red welts on the inside of his thighs that he clearly must have been trying to soothe.

He had never expected you to come in, he thought you were blowing smoke but now you were staring right at him and for once he was lost for words. His brain didn’t even consider the consequences of pulling you in, taking that damned key away from you and locking the pair of you in the room together. 

You both blushed, Rei wide eyed as he began to babble about his pants having split on stage and the pain he was in. Your heart bled for him, the tarnished splotches on his porcelain skin looked awful and before you could even stop your hand you found that they were hot to touch. He hissed and your hand shot back. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I-I- Are you okay? Sit down here.” 

He wasn’t sure why he was being so compliant but he allowed you to push him down by his shoulders and open his legs. When you began fanning he realised how naughty this might look to anyone who walked in and thanked god that the only key capable of opening that door was trapped in his clenched fist. Then you were down on your knees, settled between his legs and while this had been the subject of many of his late night fantasies he couldn’t quite believe that you were going to be doing anything erotic. “What- ahem- What are you doing down there, my dear? Shouldn’t you be trying to protect your virtue from me or perhaps you came here to take advantage?” His voice returned, silky tone included, as his suggestive words made you look away. Momentarily he considered running a hand through your hair but you met his eyes again, sapping the courage from him. 

“Here we are! May I?” you lifted a bottle of lotion from your bag; the least you could do right now was apply something that might actually provide him with some relief. He nodded so you began to dab generous dollops on his sores with two fingers, trying your best to push away the thought that right now you were massaging lotion on Sakuma-senpai’s gorgeous thighs and from the noises he was emitting he was certainly enjoying himself. He was completely lost in the sensation of relief and spread his legs further still, giving you a view of the tent that was starting to rise in his underwear. He looked away when he noticed what he had done, the noises you had been happily indulging in coming to a halt, he went to move his legs back but you tried to come up with a decent protest. “Ah no. I mean, it’s better this way... b-because I can touch more- more of your sores I mean and-“ 

Rei stared you down, noting the way you blushed and the way you seemed all too eager to have your hands on him. He spared you a smile before finally having the nerve to gently stroke your hair. “Worry not. I hope I didn’t startle you, ever since my youth I’ve always had sensitive thighs... maybe I like having your hands on me, ____-chan.” He swallowed as you nodded, yours hands no longer solely paying attention to where he felt pain but more areas that made him feel good. Slowly your hands had been creeping higher and now he even felt your fingers deftly sneak up past the little cloth he had covering him. Who knew his sweet, precious _____ could be so bold?

Thus far you’d been attempting to fill any awkward silences with praises of his performance, reassuring him that nobody had noticed the wardrobe malfunction and that as usual he had been your favourite member to watch. This only served to heighten his sense of arousal; usually when you praised him he would have to hide away the sordid way his body would react but right now he found himself needing your attention on that part of him. “Thank you, _____. Taking care of an old man like me, like this- it isn’t really in your job description but- ah.”

A gasp cut off his words when your lips pressed to his thigh. You teased him that you were kissing his wounds better but you didn’t stop at that, leaving lipstick marks all over his pale skin as he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning any louder. “More”. You smirked when his confident bravado shattered. He wasn’t shy, shamelessly pulling down his underwear to reveal his well-endowed cock but at the same time he couldn’t possibly ask you to do anything specific, only beg for more and blush madly as you pulled said underwear down his legs and out of your way before resuming the slow trail of kissing up his legs until you stopped short of the base of where he needed your lips the most. At this point he was so wound up and hard that his cock was stood up, almost pressed to his belly. For a moment you considered being cruel, knowing that he would surely beg if you asked him to but Rei was always much more receptive to praise. “Sakuma-sen-pai~” he groaned when you called him that, loving the teasing tone and the way you looked him dead in the eye. “You don’t know how much I’ve thought about this... but let me kiss you first”

He nodded frantically as you placed your hands on his knees, using them to boost yourself to his level as you placed a chaste kiss on his lips- perfect for a first time if he ignored the fact that you were about to be kissing him somewhere far less innocent. At least he wouldn’t have to live with the knowledge that he had you suck his cock before you took his first kiss. A fleetingly sweet moment before you were back between his legs. 

He was awful at volume control, his hands automatically grasping to the back of your head as you took him in your mouth. Though there was an awkward clumsiness to the exchange, indicating that this was the first time you had ever done this, it only made him love the fact that you were doing this more. This time he wasn’t just thinking of corrupting you, it wasn’t his hand or the toy he hid in his bottom bedside drawer; it was you licking up and down, base to tip. He worked his hips in a gentle rhythm, helping you take him deeper than what you were sure you could handle. 

The sight of you was perfect, a perverted voice in his mind uttered that it was where you belonged and even the rational part of his mind couldn’t help but agree with the amount of pleasure that came from it. You swallowed a wave of precum, he would have warned you that he always leaked a lot before finishing but you seemed far too engrossed in the act to even care that his tell-tale signs of coming close were showing. A tightness at his base, his balls aching to release into your mouth as he fought the temptation to force your head down and keep you there. Instead he swiftly pulled you up, moaning your name as he did to best show that he was at the point of no return. His eyes rolled as his release came forth, shooting up as you watched him writhe in pleasure. 

Before you could fully register what had just happened he had pulled you up to straddle his lap, not even bothering that he was smearing his cum on your now soaked underwear. His lips pressed to yours, this second kiss just as chaste as the first before he nipped your lower lip. 

“_____-chan... I’m sorry to say but there’s no escape from me now. I’m keeping you for myself, let me hold you forever, my darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that happened. Would anyone believe me if I even said I didn't care for Sakuma Rei /that/ much? This was a small gift for a friend but I do take requests for enstars. The best place to contact me is @swordboys-and-glampires where there's a list of rules and other fandoms I write for. Thanks for reading this far~


End file.
